


Falling Petals

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." One by one, Peter pulled off a flower petal and dropped it off of the building he was sitting on. His legs kicked back and forth as he picked up another flower. "He will love me.""Peter," Karens voice was startling, then again, it always was. He still wasn't used to his new suit. "You pick up a new flower every time it ends on "he loves me not." How is it fate if you keep changing it?"





	Falling Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1:30 a.m. and I got this plot idea so I wrote it

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." One by one, Peter pulled off a flower petal and dropped it off of the building he was sitting on. His legs kicked back and forth as he picked up another flower. "He will love me."

"Peter," Karens voice was startling, then again, it always was. He still wasn't used to his new suit. "You pick up a new flower every time it ends on "he loves me not." How is it fate if you keep changing it?" 

"I know, I know. I picked a bunch of flowers for a reason. Its not offical until the last petal." Peter explained, hoping to shut her up. He was desperate. Hopelessly in love with Tony. "But I know he'll love me. Eventually." He picked up another flower and pulled off a petal. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me." Peter sighed, laying back against the roof. "Why can't he just love me? If he did I wouldn't have to focus on dumb flowers."

"Mr. Stark does love you. He cares for you as well. You mean a lot to him which is why he created this suit. You are special to him, Peter-"

"Yeah, but not special enough. If I was he would send me out on more missions." Peter laid his arm over his eyes and pretended that the last petal said Tony loved him. Sure, the flower petal didn't offically mean Tony loved him, but fate saying its true never hurt. "Its nice when fate lines up with your dreams, thats all. I know its stupid, trust me."

"He doesn't want you getting hurt." Karen said calmly. Peter wished she knew what it was like to feel this way. It would make it easier. 

"Do you think he could ever love me?" Peter asked, his voice soft. His heart was beating rapidly and his palms were sweating beneath the suit. Before Karen could reply he spoke again. Peter was too afraid to hear the answer. "I think he could. I'm good. Smart. Funny. Charming on my good days." 

"You know, I didn't invent Karen for you to create a dating profile with." Tonys voice called from behind him.

Peter jumped, crawling towards the edge of the building. "Mr. Stark, I didn't hear you... fly up behind me." His hands krept towards the edge, his body tensing when his hand missed the brick, his body falling back off the building. Helplessly, Peter shot his web towards different objects but nothing stuck. He was too panicked to find a good object to latch on to. 

Strong arms wrapped around Peters body, tough metal digging into his skin. Fire burned around him as Peter realized Tony hsd caught him. He was flying upwards towards the top of the building they were on. 

"You saved me." Peter whispered, reaching up and touching his mask. He tilted his head to the side, smiling. 

"Yeah," Tony replied with a deadpan voice. "Its what I do." He set Peter down on the middle of the roof, backing away. "Karen called me here, but you seem to be okay... now." Tony turned around and headed towards the edge of the building. "See you." Before Peter could reply, Tony was gone. 

"Karen?!" Peter whined. "Why did you send him here? I was talking to you about him, he can't know that stuff." Tony was very keen on keeping things professional and Peter was already on thin ice. "You can't do that! Its not cool!" 

"I'm sorry, Peter." She began. "You just said you like when fate lines up with your dreams, so I called Tony here so it would be fate. At the rate you are picking these flowers, May's plantbed will be completely empty by next week." 

Peter picked up one of the flowers, examining it. Tony did come and save him. He was there because of Karen, but he saved Peter because fate made him fall. "You know, you're right." Peter dropped the flower off of the building. "I think I'm done with the flowers."


End file.
